


Please, I Need You (You Need Me Too)

by ArellasMercy (askarella)



Series: The Warrior Women Who Saved Thedas [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/ArellasMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing The Game in Orlais emotionally and mentally drained Evelynne, but luckily for her, her beloved is there to take her apart and put her back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, I Need You (You Need Me Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that I really am not used to writing stuff this explicit, and that the d/s behaviour portrayed in this fic may or may not be accurate, though effort was made to make the relationship portrayed healthy and functioning.   
> If the fic sucks blame Tristan.

   The Winter Palace; a more elegant mess was nowhere to be found. The ordeal had worn Evelynne out physically, mentally, and emotionally. Though she was rusty at The Game, she had proven highly successful, and had reunited Celene and Briala, and apprehended the Duchess with no excessive bloodshed. But she was tired.

  When she finally made it to her room, she found that her Qunari lover had beaten her there, reading a book from her desk, his broad back to her. She removed her traveling clothes carefully, wincing at a particularly bad bruise on her back. She smiled at the feeling of her dragon tooth necklace as it moved on her chest, the cool material a constant reminder that her feelings were reciprocated. Once she was nude she hugged Bull from the back, her small breasts pressed flush against the small of his back.

   His body rumbled with laughter. “Seems like someone needs to be taken care of…” He turned around and picked her up, nuzzling her face gently. “Did Halamshiral stress you out that badly?” She nodded and he frowned slightly, carefully placing her on the bed. She was beautiful to him, her body tan and muscular, with fine downy hairs covering her pubic region so unlike the wiry hairs found on humans or dwarves, a small gift of sorts from her elven father. Her large eyes looked up at him with adoration and need and trust, and they made his heart melt. “Kadan… oh Kadan, I will take care of you.”

   She blushed and sat up on the bed to help him undress. “Oh please Bull…” Her voice was a whisper, “Please… I need to just forget everything but you, just for a little while…”

   He kissed her gently, his cue for her to get into her head space for when they had their sessions, “Are you going to be good for me, Kadan?” She nodded, laying down and spreading her legs for him. “Good girl.” He praised, leaning over her, then kissed her breasts and smiled. “Your tits have grown a bit for me, such a good girl… they’re almost half a hand full…” He bit a nipple and heard her yelp sharply, the sound tapering off into a moan; he repeated the action with the other nipple and received the same result, which made him very happy.

   “Maker, you’re turning into such a good slut for me, good girl…” he praised, pinching and working a nipple with one hand and parting her lower lips with the other. He was not surprised to find her wet, seeing as she was actively moaning just from just nipple stimulation. She was so good for him, it was simply amazing, and he loved her so much that it made his heart swell.

   Evelynne let herself go, only moaning in frustrated pleasure when he teased her entrance, just letting his finger circle the rim of it, she wanted more. She needed more, she needed him to take her apart and put her back together, just like he always did. She exhaled softly when he turned her onto her stomach, fingers digging into the bruise on the small of her back. She hissed at the dull pain of it, wishing it was something sharper and just… more.

   “Lift your ass for me, my good girl,” He instructed, and when she complied he grinned and grabbed a cheek in each hand, the flesh firm and round with muscle. She moaned a breathy sigh, angling her ass closer to him, and he knew that if he looked at her face she would have that needy look in her eyes, the one tinged with mischief that he loved so much. He wanted to bully her a bit, but that’s not what she needed tonight- there was a time and a place for whips and restraints and spankings, but tonight she did not need those things. Tonight, tonight she needed to be brought to the edge over and over until she begged him for release with tears in her pretty eyes.

   Iron Bull nudged her legs a bit farther apart and parted her labia once more, gazing into her entrance and almost laughing at the fact that she was almost wet enough to start dripping onto the sheets. Instead, he tugged at the rim of her sex gently, teasing it as she whined in protest. She tried to wiggle closer to him, but he used his free hand to hold her waist in place. She buried her face into a pillow and he flicked her clit when she huffed at him.

   He teased her entrance and the hood of her clit until all she could do was whine and her wetness had begun to drip down to her upper thighs. He decided to take pity on her and rubbed her clit in fast circles until her legs were trembling and she was biting the pillow and her hips were bucking- when she started gasping for air he stopped and her legs gave out. “… please…” she whimpered, voice breathy and strained. “… ‘m a good girl… lemme cum please…”

   “You are a good girl.” He agreed, stroking her trembling thighs. “You’re my good girl, such a good slut for me…” He turned her over and grabbed her chin, making her look at him, “But I’m not going to let you cum yet.” Her jaw trembled and he almost gave in- almost. “Good girl, you trust me, right?” She nodded. “Trust that I know what’s best for my little slut…”

   “Yessir…” She whispered, hands reaching for his belt, “Can I undress you? I wanna see your cock…”

   “No.” The denial was firm, final. She frowned, but her hands moved to the sheets beside her head all the same. “Good girl.”

   Through the night he brought her to the edge more times than he dared count, and by the end she was sobbing WITH NEED, and her wetness was smeared on her thighs and his hands and the bed and the room was filled with nothing but the smell of her arousal and frustration. As the sun peeked through the mountains, he finally removed his pants and kissed the small of her back and entered her in one smooth thrust.

   As soon as he was seated fully in her she came, her pussy clenching around him with each wave of pleasure that washed over her. He waited until it was over before he picked her up and sat on the bed, maneuvering so that she faced him.

   Evelynne’s face was relaxed and almost droopy, and when he kissed her she was at first slow to respond, though when he moved her up and down on his cock she responded to the kiss, her mouth opening for him as she moaned in relieved pleasure. She threw her arms around his shoulders as he moved her, letting her head fall back and eyes flutter closed, lost to the pleasure of finally being full, of being one with him.

   Their matching necklaces bumped into each other as they fucked- or were they making love? Whatever they were doing, it lasted for what seemed for hours, though Bull knew that it was most likely not even half of an hour before he was finishing inside of her, Evelynne orgasming even as he was riding out his orgasm. He stayed inside of her as he moved them farther up the bed and covered them with the hideous but warm quilt that she was supplied with.

   “Kadan,” He whispered the word into her ear as he felt his now-soft cock leave her warmth, the word the signal that their session was done. “Kadan, are you okay?”

   “Mmmm… yeah… ‘m good…” She mumbled, snuggling into the warmth of his chest. “Thank you, Kadan…” she kissed his jaw softly, the stubble of her hair tickling his shoulder. “…love you… you give me just what I need… love you so much…”

   “I love you too…” He whispered back, kissing the top of her head and wrapping a broad arm around her body. “I’d give you anything if it was what you needed… Kadan… so beautiful…”

   “So are you…” she mumbled, sleep trying to claim her. “so beautiful… glorious… perfect…”

   “Go to sleep Boss…” He bid her gently, “You’re talking crazy right now.”

   “’m not… but g’night…”

   “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I (mostly) enjoyed writing it. Dirty talk isn't really my thing, but an old friend was having a really really bad day and I knew for a fact that he likes dirty talk.  
> Like Evelynne? She has an AU, which is the first in this weird group of kinda-connected fics. It's cute and sweet and fluffy and nothing like this one, lmao.  
> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
